Soaps and soap products can be made in a variety of sizes and shapes, including decorative shapes or other specially-designed shapes. Some such decorative or specially-designed soap products are formed by stamping monolithic soap materials or by carrying out saponification or other soap-making processes in specially-designed molds. However, such stamping or molding processes can require expensive tooling operations and/or require the production of large numbers of identical soap products. In addition, such processes can be time consuming and can provide soap products having limited geometries and/or limited feature resolution. Moreover, soap products made by stamping or molding processes can be compositionally homogeneous or monolithic or substantially homogeneous or monolithic. Therefore, improved soap products and methods of making soap products are desired.